


Last Friday Night. South Park version.

by MidnightStar2889



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar2889/pseuds/MidnightStar2889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own T.G.I.F or South Park!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night. South Park version.

Stan opened his eyes, groaning. His head hurt, his stomach was aching, the sun was too bright, and...two arms were on either side of his...naked body. His hat was tilted to the side, showing his messy raven hair. He looked at the two boys. He should have guessed.   
Kenny and Kyle. Stan tried to get up but his ass hurt. He held his head, trying to remember. He got up and started to walk to his bathroom.   
"There's a stranger in my bed," He started. "There's a pounding in my head," He looked around his room and floor. "Glitter all over," He glanced outside and groaned. "Pink flamingos in the pool," He thought for a moment and slowly lifted his arm and he smelled himself. He quickly moved his head away. "I smell like a mini bar," He walked into the bathroom, avoiding the body's sprawled around. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw something on his neck. "I...is that a hickey or a bruise." He covered his neck and glanced at Kenny and Kyle.   
~Butters~   
Butters jumped up and looked around his surrounding. He picked his phone up and his eyes widened in horror.   
"Pictures....ended up online?! I'm screwed!" He held his hair and kept scrolling and eventually sighed. "Oh well..." He looked around the unfamiliar room. "It's a blacked out blur..." He smirked. "But I'm pretty sure it ruled!" He looked around him. "Hamburgers!"  
~At school~  
Kenny and Kyle were sitting next to Stan telling him about the party.   
"Dude! Last Friday night. Dude, we danced on table tops," Kyle smiled widely. Kenny stood up on the table and helped Kyle up and danced with him. (Seductively I may add). "And we took too many shots," Kyle yelled. People started to walk over and watch the two boys and smiled. They cheered. "Think we kissed...but I forgot!" Kyle laughed, And Kenny smirked.   
"Last Friday night." Kenny butt in. "Dude, we maxed out our credit cards," he smiled and shook his head. "And got kicked out of the bar." He smirked. "So we hit the boulevard!" Kyle smiled.   
"We went streaking in the park," Kyle said, taking his jacket off. Earning a couple of cheers from the girls. "Skinny dipping in the dark," he chuckled. "Then." He leaned down to Stans level. "Had a ménage á trois." He smirked pointing to him, Stan and Kenny. Stan blushed and looked at them.   
"Last Friday night!!" They both said.   
"Dude, we think we broke the law," they said, in odd unison. "Always say we're gonna stop," They held hands. Cartman burst in and smirked.   
"This Friday night!! Do it all again brah!"  
~Week later~  
Stan paced his room.   
"Trying to connect the dots..." he looked at his phone. "Don't know what to tell my boss," he looked around his still messy room. "Think the city towed my car," he walked into his living room. "Chandelier is on the floor..." He groaned. "Ripped my favourite party vest,"(see what I did there.) He walked down the stairs and glanced outside. "Warrants out for my arrest." Stan walked into his kitchen. "Think I need a ginger ale..." he pitched the bridge of his nose. "That was such an epic fail."  
~In Butters' room.~  
Butters was sitting on his bed. Grounded for partying. He stared at his phone.   
"Pictures of last night...ended up online," He held his head. "I'm screwed," he sighed. "Oh well.....it's a blacked out blur," he smiled. "But I'm pretty sure it ruled," He chuckled. His dad burst in the room holding his phone. There was a picture of him kissing Kenny.  
"BUTTERS!!" His dad yelled.  
"Hamburgers!"  
~Another party at Stans~  
Kyle, Stan, and Kenny were on Stans table.   
"LAST FRIDAY NIGHT!" Kyle yelled, trying to let Stan hear from the music and people. "DUDE WE DANCED ON TABLE TOPS!" Kyle smiled and Kenny grabbed Stans hips from behind. Kyle had three empty shot glasses. "AND WE TOOK TOO MANY SHOTS!!" Kyle then threw the shot glasses and passionately kissed Stan as Butters and many others took pictures. "THINK WE KISSED. BUT I FORGOT!" He said and winked. Kenny was holding some credit cards and threw them.   
"LAST FRIDAY NIGHT!! WE MAXED OUT OUR CREDIT CARDS!" He jumped off the table, with Stan and Kyle. They all ran out with the company of; Tweek, Cartman, Token, Clyde, and Craig. They all stumbled to the closest bar. Instantly getting kicked out. "Then got kicked out of the bar." They all ran by Stark pond. "SO LETS HIT THE BOULEVARD!!" He yelled. They all nodded and ran.   
"Last Friday night!" Kyle yelled, taking his shirt, jacket, and pants. "Went streaking in the park," He said as everyone stripped naked. They all ran to Starks Pond and Kyle was the first to jump in the lake. "Skinny dipping in the dark!" He smirked and everyone jumped in. He swam to Kenny and Stan. "Then...Had a ménage á trois" He moaned.   
~At school~  
Kyle and Kenny leaned over to Stan in class.   
"Last Friday night," Kenny whispered.  
"Dude...I think we broke the law," Kyle continues.   
"Always say we're gonna stop." Kenny said, crossing his arms.   
~At lunch~  
Cartman looked at Stan.   
"This Friday night!! Do it all again!!"  
"Do it all again" Clyde said after Cartman. Cartman nodded.   
"This Friday night!! Do it all again!" He yelled.  
"DO IT ALL AGAIN!" Clyde followed Cartman's words.   
"This Friday night!" They all said.   
~At Stans house  
Stan was drinking and everyone crowded around him.   
"T.G.I.F!" Clyde started.   
"T.G.I.F!" everyone joined.   
"T.GI.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F T.G.I.F!"   
Stan smiled and Kyle wrapped an arm around his waist.   
"Last Friday night! Dude we danced on table tops," he winked. "Took too many shots," he got Stan close. He smiled and kissed him. "Think we kissed." He kissed him quickly again. "But I forgot."  
Kenny laughed.  
"LAST FRIDAY NIGHT! Dude we maxed out our credit cards" Kenny hugged Kyle and Stan. "Got kicked out of the bar. Then we hit the boulevard"  
Kyle, Stan and Kenny sat on the couch. Kyle took a large swig of beer.   
"Last Friday night. We went streaking in the dark. Skinny dipping in the dark," Kyle held up his phone with pictures. He showed them all naked. "Then." He flipped to the next picture. "Had a ménage à trios." Stan turned red and stared at the picture. Kenny and Kyle smirked. Stan smiled.   
"Last Friday night!" He yelled. Butters jumped on all of them.   
"Fellas! I think we broke the law!"  
Clyde laughed.  
"Always saw were gonna stop." His arm was around Craig.  
"Oh. Whao. Oh." Craig....sang? Everyone cheered.   
"THIS FRIDAY NIGHT!" Everyone yelled. Cartman smirked and jumped on the pile of boys.   
"Do it all again!"  
~Fin~


End file.
